Carvin: A Nightmare of a Dream
by TheScarletNinja
Summary: Carly's nightmares about her evil second personality plague her constantly and keep her from a good night sleep. When she decides to talk to Kevin about it will he actually be able to help her feel better or just make things worse?


**A Nightmare of a Dream**

The moon shined brightly over the streets of Bellwood. It was quiet and calm. There wasn't even a small wind disturbing the night air. Mostly everyone was tucked in their beds and fast asleep. Even Earth's first line of defense was calling it a night.

As the night passed by, one dark haired girl tossed and turned in her bed. She started out her night fine. She fell asleep ready to start the next day but her mind wouldn't have it.

"_Please, stop!" cried the pale girl. _

"_If you were stronger you could've saved him. Saved all of them." growled another pale girl. She floated above the ground as if weightless._

_The dark haired girl glanced over to one of her friends lying on the ground. She couldn't tell if the red head was unconscious or dead. She feared the worst. She then looked in the other direction to see a brunette sprawled across the floor. His eyes were clouded. A tear weld up in her dark violet eyes as her head turned to a body lying on the floor. His hair was black and so were his clothes._

"_Kevin!" she shouted before collapsing. She had nothing left. She gave up at that moment._

Carly screamed his name as she shot up in bed. Her breathing was heavy and she was covered in sweat. It had been years since she had a dream were her boyfriend and friends were dead because of her. It must be stress.

She climbed out of bed and walked over to her door. She looked at the reflection of herself in the mirror on the back of it. She was paler than usual tonight. Her dark purple hair, shining from the moonlight, lay over her shoulders, a complete mess from tossing around. She wore her usual pajamas: a black tank top and blue plaid sweatpants cut into shorts. Carly stared at the image of herself for awhile.

_Add horns and spikes and you got Bi._ She sighed.

The dark haired alien reached for the door knob. Suddenly it swung open revealing another dark haired woman. Carly gasped in shock before realizing who it was.

"Mrs. Levin? Why are you up so late?" she asked the woman.

"I was asleep then I heard you scream. I've told you before Carly, my child or not I treat you like any mother would." Mrs. Levin smiled.

"I'm sorry I woke you. It's nothing really. I just had a bad dream." Carly smiled back.

The woman looked at the alien in front of her questioningly. "Are you sure? That was quite a scream. I thought you were crying for my son?"

"If it was anything, I'd tell you." the pale girl insisted.

The black haired woman simply shrugged then hugged Carly. She smiled to her before walking a little ways down the hall and disappearing into her room. Carly shut her door and walked over to her bed. She needed to get some sleep.

Carly laid back down in her bed. She just couldn't sleep. Her nightmare replayed in her mind over and over. She wasn't weak and there was no way she'd ever let Bi take control, and not just hurt, but kill her friends.

Unable to sleep she decided to get some air. Carly quickly changed her clothes and headed out of the house. As her feet hit the sidewalk she paused and turned back to her home. She could just talk to Mrs. Levin about her dream. It wasn't like she didn't know Carly was a full blooded alien, former princess, and had a second personality that wanted nothing in life other than to kill and destroy everything in her path.

As that thought passed in her mind she sighed. _Why does she let me near her son?_ Carly asked herself.

Then a new destination came to mind and Carly took off in the air. She flew over houses, all of them with their lights off. All of them filled with people, mothers, fathers, and their children, all asleep. The still wind hit against Carly's face; whipping her hair around her. When she was over a large complex of garages she knew she was close enough and landed.

As she approached a oversized garage she took a deep breath and headed for the small steel door off to the side. Carly reached into her pocket and pulled out a small ring of keys. Selecting one she put it in the handle and turned unlocking the entrance to the inside of the garage.

It was so quiet inside, Carly thought that even at this hour he may still be up. The smell of motor oil and various metals attacked her nose. Her heels clicked against the concrete as she made her way toward a small wooden door. There was a sign on the door that said, 'When shut go away.'. It made the alien laugh every time she read it. With another deep breath Carly opened the door.

Inside was no different from the rest of the garage but it was also different. In one corner was a green neuron blaster, grade 3, in the other corner was a pile of dirty clothes and various other unclean things. Carly rarely wanted to come in this room but tonight was different, she need to talk to him. He was laying on a small one-to-two person cot that was tucked in the corner. His snoring was the only thing that could be heard in the whole garage. Carly approached quietly at first.

The pale skinned girl reached her hand out and placed it on his shoulder. She shook him slightly. "Kevin? Wake up."

The black haired boy stirred slightly before turning onto his back. His eyes fluttered open slowly. When he finally saw clearly what was in front of him he scratched his head. The boy's dark eyes looked at Carly then he turned his head up to look at a clock on a shelf across from the bed.

"Carly, what are you doing here?" he asked. "You do know what time it is, don't you? You're not going to yell at me for sleeping in the garage again are you?"

"No. I'm sorry to wake you Kevin. It's just … Can we talk?" the alien asked. Her boyfriend sighed then sat up.

"Let me get something to drink first." Kevin said as he stood up and left the small room.

Carly sat down on the cot waiting for him to return. When the black haired boy did he shut the door and sat next to her. He looked at her with concern. It was rare that Carly came to his room in the garage and now it was to talk. Talking like this was something they never did.

"I had a nightmare." Carly breathed.

Kevin instantly knew what it was that was wrong. Carly never did have normal bad dreams and when she used the word 'nightmare' someone she cared about died in the dream. Carly stared at her feet waiting for some kind of reaction or word from the boy beside her.

Kevin sighed. "What happened … in the dream?"

"I lost control. Bi came out and I watched as that monster killed Ben, Gwen, and then you." Carly said her eyes not leaving the floor.

Kevin knew what it was that Carly wanted to hear. She needed consoling and comforting. This, Kevin was not completely good at. He took a moment to think about the right words to say in this situation. The last thing he needed to do was say something stupid and have her mad at him.

He placed his hand on hers. "I don't understand why you get so worked up over these dreams? You know it's not going to happen."

"You don't know that." Carly said. "If I get angry who knows what could happen?"

"Nothing. You are a lot stronger then you think. You just don't give yourself enough credit." Kevin said squeezing his girlfriend's hand. "Hell will freeze over before Bi takes control."

"It's not like she hasn't before." Carly said a little more snappy. "Every time you get hurt or endangered I can't control my anger. Remember back when Vulkanus had you absorb that Taedanite, I was so upset that I almost killed him."

"I don't think anyone would mind that." Kevin shrugged.

The dark haired alien snapped her head toward him. "Kev, I'm serious. This is a big problem for me. I thought, of all the people I know, you'd understand."

Kevin recoiled a little then met Carly's eyes. "I do understand the fear of losing control. I just think you may be reading into it too much."

Carly huffed. "You just think that because you don't think much at all. This has weighed on me my whole life, Kev. Unlike you there has never been a day when I didn't care if I lost control or not. Why are you always so insensitive?"

"Carly." Kevin recoiled again. "Calm down, look, I'm sorry." he wrapped an arm around her.

The small alien sighed, she had gone to far. "No, I am. I shouldn't've said that. You do understand me better than anyone. I just thought you'd be able to help my self doubt a little." Carly stood up from the cot. "I should've known better. You never like to talk about this kind of stuff. Maybe I can still talk to your mom about this."

"Carly?" Kevin didn't move. He didn't know what she wanted him to say, but he didn't want her leaving like this. "I can always try." he said, grabbing her hand before she moved out of his reach. Carly looked down at her halfbreed boyfriend.

"I … I don't know what I wanted from you. I really don't know why I'd come here because of a dream." Carly said looking away from him.

"It's because of how that dream made you feel." Kevin said. He pulled her back down on the cot. He wrapped his arms around the small girl. "Just tell me. I'll listen."

Carly's arms snaked around the muscular boy. She buried her face in his chest for a moment before speaking. "When I woke up the thought that you were dead stayed in my mind for a while. It terrified me. Even after I realized it was just a dream I still had this feeling that I needed to check on you." Carly stopped briefly to control her cracking voice. "I started thinking about it and … I just don't know what I'd do if I lost you. Especially if it was all my fault."

Kevin stroked her hair for a moment after she stopped speaking. He already knew all of this, but it was nice to hear it. He had felt the same for a long time now. He didn't ever want to lose Carly for any reason. And his biggest fear was that he would be responsible for his loss.

The similarities between Carly and his self were scary. She had a dark side that came out when she was angered. He had a dark side that came out every time he absorbed raw energy. Both dark sides made them almost unstoppable and both were just as terrifying.

All the things Carly said Kevin wanted to say as well but he was never good with saying those things so he just summed it up.

"I feel the same way." Kevin muttered in Carly's hair. He felt his girlfriends grip tighten on the back of his shirt. "You want me to take you back home?" he asked.

Carly shook her head against his chest. Kevin sighed and inhaled her scent before pushing her back a bit. He looked at the alien girl's face. She wasn't as upset anymore. In fact she seemed almost content.

"Can I stay here?" Carly asked. "I want to be with you right now."

"That's a bad idea." Kevin said shaking his head.

"Please don't make me leave. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep." Carly said with begging eyes.

Kevin shook his head again. "It's just not a good idea."

He stood up from the cot. He took a few steps before something grabbed his wrist. The half-blooded alien looked back at his girlfriend. She stared at him. Her dark violet eyes burrowed into his dark brown eyes.

"If you want you can stay on the cot and I'll find somewhere else ..."

"No. I want you to stay here with me. I want you to hold me. Please." Carly said.

_Why is she being so open all of a sudden? She knows this stuff makes me uncomfortable. Is she trying to wear me down or is she really this naïve and I just didn't know?_

Kevin's mind was racing with different thoughts to rationalize his girlfriends behavior. None of his thoughts ended in the right place though. His body began to tense up every time that his mind went to the gutter.

"I don't understand what the problem is?" Carly said. Her grip tightened around Kevin's wrist. "We've slept together before."

Kevin blanched at the statement. "We have not!" His voice hit too high of an octave.

"Yes we have. When we were kids and were living outside and sleeping in the dirt." Carly confirmed.

It suddenly made sense to Kevin. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's what you meant."

"Yeah. Wait. What did you think … Oh." Carly dropped her hand instantly. She took a few steps back away from her boyfriend as the realization of what she had just asked him threw her into the gutter. "I didn't mean it that way. I was just asking … Nevermind!" Carly snapped as she hurried for the door. She pushed pass Kevin with force.

Kevin was knocked off balance for a moment but regained his footing quick enough to stop his alien girlfriend from leaving. She paused then her head dropped. Kevin could hear a sniff from the girl in front of him. Kevin pulled her around to face him. Tears fell down her cheeks as her eyes met his.

Kevin swallowed hard before pulling Carly on the cot with his self. Carly gasped at the action. Before she knew it she was on Kevin's lap, his arms wrapped around her waist holding her in place. Carly flushed scarlet at the awkward and new connection.

"Kevin …?"

The black haired boy smiled in his girlfriend's hair. Kevin held Carly close as he laid down on the cot. Carly couldn't help but mirror what he did. They laid on the cot for a few minutes neither one of them sleeping. Carly began to think this probably wasn't a good idea. Kevin didn't seem to care. He found happiness, laying there, holding his alien girlfriend in his arms.

"You wanted me to lay here with you, right? Well … I am." Kevin breathed.

Carly clenched her fists on his shirt. A smile spread across her face as she looked up to the boy holding her. She felt something come over her. She stretched up and brushed her lips against his. This caught Kevin slightly off guard but he kissed back.

"Sometimes you can be really sweet." Carly sighed.

"Thanks." Kevin said with a triumphant smile.

Carly tapped Kevin in the stomach. Well, it was a tap to her, it was a punch to him. Kevin recoiled at the impact.

"And sometimes you can be an idiot."

Kevin laughed then placed his hand on her cheek. It moved to the back of her neck and pulled Carly's face closer. His lips pressed against hers lightly. Carly moved her free hand up from Kevin's stomach to the back of his head. Her fingers entangled in his hair keeping him in place.

Kevin's other hand moved up her back under her shirt. The sensation of his hand on her back caused Carly to tingle. Goosebumps rose from his cold hand running up her back. When Kevin's hand gripped the clasp on her bra Carly pushed back.

"Are we really doing this?" she asked.

"I was just following your lead, really. I don't know?" Kevin answered. "Do you want to?"

Carly's body tensed. "Maybe …" The dark haired girl buried her head in his chest again. She couldn't look at him when she said this. "Do you what to …?" _That's a stupid question._ She mentally slapped herself.

She felt her boyfriend's chest shake. He was laughing at her! Carly looked up to glare at the black haired boy. Before she could retort his laughter Kevin kissed her.

When they broke for air Kevin smirked. "I asked you first."

"Yes." Carly breathed. Her eyes began to cloud from lust. "I want to. Badly."

"Me too. Really badly." Kevin inhaled before smashing his lips to his girlfriend's.

His hand caressed her cheek then pulled her chin down opening her mouth just enough to slip his tongue in. Carly didn't really mind nor resist this new feeling. Kevin's tongue moved around her freely. He was determined to taste every inch of her mouth. Carly moved her tongue with his a bit, not really knowing what to do.

Kevin's hand made it's way up the pale back of his alien girlfriend. Carly was too focused on trying to match Kevin's tongue movements to notice her shirt and bra were gone. It wasn't till her boyfriend placed a hand on her breast that she knew, not only was her shirt gone but she was on her back with Kevin hovering over her. Carly gasped at the sensation of Kevin's hand massaging her chest.

The halfbreed began to move his mouth down Carly's neck. He licked and bit at the junction between her neck and collarbone. As Kevin's tongue traced down to the hollow of her neck Carly pulled at his shirt trying to remove it from her boyfriend. Kevin sat up and was about to take it off for her when the pale alien sat up with him and pulled it over his head. She ran her hands over his chest and down to his abs. Carly could feel Kevin twitch under her touch as her fingers traced every line, curve, and dip of muscle.

Kevin grabbed her chin and tilted her head up toward his. As he kissed her, he pushed back onto the cot. His hands slid down her sides as his mouth moved back to her collarbone. Carly wiggled and gasped at the soft touch.

Kevin began to undo his alien girlfriend's pants. He pulled them off of her slowly revealing her pale purple panties. Kevin kissed his way down Carly's chest, moving from one breast to the other. His lips trailed down her pale stomach. Carly flinched and giggled.

Kevin looked up at her questioningly. "Sorry." Carly panted. "It tickled." she smiled.

Kevin chuckled softly to himself as he continued to work his way down to her panties. Once he reached the hem he bit at it. When he let go, it snapped on her skin causing Carly to yelp. Kevin laughed at the noise that came from his girlfriend.

He quickly discarded the purple cloth to the floor. Carly's face blushed scarlet once her whole body became exposed to her boyfriend. Kevin brushed his nose in her pubic hair and it sent a tingle up his girlfriend's spine.

The black haired boy began to trace the edge of Carly's entrance with his tongue. Carly gripped the sheets and gasped in a high squeak that was cute to Kevin. He licked at her clit and then began to circle around it. The dark haired girl writhed in pleasure above the muscular boy. When Kevin stuck his tongue completely inside her sex, she screamed in ecstasy. The halfbreed began to wiggle his tongue inside her core. Carly could feel something tighten in her lower stomach. Before she could understand what that sensation was she exploded, as pure euphoria washed over her like a gust of wind causing her back to arch and her whole body to shutter as the feeling drained down and out of her.

Her entire body felt limp and unresponsive as the heat returned to her face. She could feel Kevin's tongue still licking around her entrance. When he raised his head up and looked at the alien before him, he smiled slightly.

"You taste pretty good, Carly." Kevin stated as he made his way back up her frame. Once he was eye to eye with her he kissed her, slipping his tongue in.

Kevin reached down and undid his own jeans, pulling that plus his boxers down to reveal his own arousal. He discarded them to the floor as well. The black haired boy grabbed Carly's legs and lifted them up enough to give him access her core.

Kevin's eye locked with Carly's. "Relax. This will hurt just a little bit." he said softly.

The alien girl nodded her head. "I'll be okay."

Kevin placed his fore head lightly against hers and slowly began to push into her. The pain didn't bother Carly at all. Kevin began a slow pace at first, just trying to get past the enormous amount of pleasure, he himself was feeling, to actually continue. Carly soon started to match his movement with her hips. The more heat and desire that was felt between them the faster they moved. The cot squeaked under them as Kevin pounded into Carly.

Neither one of them said anything. All that was heard was panting and gasps of euphoria. Before the two knew it they had fallen over the edge and crashed from the explosion of ecstasy that flood through them.

Kevin collapsed onto his side and exhaled. Carly rolled onto her side a faced her halfbreed boyfriend. She shivered as the cold night air hit her exposed body. The black haired boy pulled the sheets over them and pulled his girlfriend close. She nuzzled in the crook of his neck wrapping her arms around him. Kevin wrapped his arms around her holding her as close as possible.

"I'm exhausted." Carly breathed.

"Think you can sleep now?" he asked with a light chuckle.

"Definitely. But not cause I'm tired."

"Really, then why?" Kevin asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you're here next to me. I will always feel comfort being with you." Carly smiled to herself.

"Me too." Kevin smiled. He stroked her hair. "No more nightmares?"

"No more nightmares."


End file.
